


Indulgence

by hakuzo_k



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Hot Springs & Onsen, Intoxication, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuzo_k/pseuds/hakuzo_k
Summary: They, too, delight in a break every now and then.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for lea.

English isn't Natsume’s best subject, but he does know _some_ words. Printed clearly on the tan square box is “chocolate” along with some other words he isn’t familiar with. Slipping the silk knot by pulling an end, it comes undone, giving him access to remove the lid. Inside, as labeled, is a variety of chocolates—truffles, specifically.

It’s very nice that they were given chocolates.

Natsume decides on one with a milky white design on the top. Because of it’s small size, the chocolate is popped into his mouth, and once biting down, a strong and sweet liquid gushes over his tongue and tastebuds. The blond hums contently, a wide smile on his face, enjoying the mixture of sweet and bitter. It is much different than chocolate sweets he usually eats. In fact, this may be an entirely different type. Eyeing another chocolate, top dusted with powdered cacao, Natsume tries this one too. Another liquid bursts into his mouth, now with a slightly different taste. Not unpleasant, just _different_. The tastes are incredible. Maybe one or two more is all right. They are a gift, after all.

Just as Matoba told him earlier, Natsume does feel incredibly relaxed. Soaking in the hot spring is always a wonderful opportunity. Nyanko-sensei still hasn’t come back from whatever party he claimed to attend, which is all and well. It’s nice to take a break from the bodyguard, too. Even his breaths are slow and feel good.

_In. And out_.

With a small content hum, Natsume leans his head against Matoba’s arm. It’s so warm. He smells good, too; clean and strong and comforting. Clinging to the striped blue yukata sleeve, Natsume buries his face in it. There’s a deep chuckle above him, and it warms Natsume’s chest and ears.

“I’m glad you are having a good time, Natsume-kun.” Matoba regards the head of blond hair on his arm, rubbing the small of Natsume’s back. The smaller male melts further into the touch, moving his hips to press closer. Another chuckle, a little shy. He nuzzles the top of the head before pressing his lips there.

The grip on the fabric tightens, as does his heart. It’s strange how tender Matoba can be. Only Natsume sees this secret extent of this person. It’s both amazing and embarrassing. Natsume hides his shy smile, rubbing his head into the man’s arm.

“Thank you… Really…”

Natsume stutters a gasp when the arm he is leaning on is then wrapped around his lower body, pulling him closer. Normally, he allows himself to get mad at the sudden touch, but his inhibitions have lowered, allowing himself to enjoy the contact. But he feels like he wants something a little… _more_.

“Matoba-san…” Natsume purrs, hand sliding down to pull on Matoba’s sleeve, to find the skin beneath. He runs a finger up it, feels it prickle.

Furrowing his brows, Matoba looks to the blond. As much as the touch and calling is welcome and appreciated, it is unfamiliar. He is met with eyes half-lidded and widened pupils, delightedly piqued. Natsume stretches himself over the man’s lap. The yukata, loosely tied, slips from his shoulder, exposing unmarked skin from his neck to collarbone to chest. Matoba shudders, regarding the flush on Natsume’s skin, his parted lips, the dripping fabric. Heat reaches his own cheeks. Natsume is both adorable and… _suggestive_. “Natsume-kun… Maybe you should retire to bed.”

_Bed…_ Natsume repeats, considering Matoba’s hot face. How often does Matoba get flustered like this? It’s cute. Maybe he can tease him, too. Instead, Natsume giggles in response, pressing his fingers against the exorcist’s mouth. They’re warm, and he likes how they feel against his skin.

“Maybe…” Natsume thinks aloud, blinking slyly. The hand drags down the exorcist’s lips, to neck then to the bit of exposed collarbone. The skin looks nice, _is_ nice. Right? A hand spreads out, fingers splaying across the collarbone, tempting to slip down the chest. Matoba is very warm, like him. Natsume tilts his head, leaning to tuck the head against Matoba’s neck. He watches his hand drag down, pulling the yukata’s blue panels to peek (just a little).

Natsume really has _not_ acted like this before. It confuses Matoba; he is the one to mention or tease about such things. But when the teen sighs against his neck, hot and calm, his heart stutters and arousal stirs inside him. There is a faint idea inside of Natsume’s head, but not the extent of it.

“Natsume…” Matoba murmurs in a low voice, hands reaching to hold the thighs straddling his lap. “I won’t hold back if this goes too far.”

The touch and words both startle and inflame Natsume. It’s getting hotter… but he wants _more_. Natsume pulls back to angle his head down, shaking his shoulders to let the rest of the yukata fall. It stops at the obi tied around his waist. Typically even the room temperature is chilly, but now it is simply comfortable to move in.

In complete awe, Matoba watches the striped yukata drop down. A hand travels up the thigh, moving away a panel of fabric to tempt the skin beneath. With Natsume’s sigh of affirmation, he is rewarded with the touch of mineral-soaked skin.

“I’m surprised how bold you are tonight, Natsume-kun. Has the hot spring eased your anxiety this much?” Matoba cups Natsume’s cheek to bring their faces closer. The blond immediately bends to it with a quiet whine, exhaling. A faint smell of chocolate and alcohol. Matoba smiles, chuckling. “Oya… I see now. You dipped into those sealed liqueur chocolates, haven’t you?”

With glazed golden eyes, Natsume blinks and nods. They did taste different, but delicious. The box is addressed to them both, but were they meant for later? He feels a little guilty. “I ate some. Was I not supposed to?”

Matoba simply shakes his head, lips curled and taunting. “How naughty. Won’t you share some with me?” In a quick movement, Natsume is turned onto his back, a little bewildered but all the ever beautiful. “I would like a taste.”

Natsume was already dizzy from both the hot spring and tasting the chocolate liqueur. But when Matoba kisses him, his breath is taken away, giving him a more euphoric light-headedness. Just as the man said, he tastes the chocolate melted in his mouth, tongue tasting his. Hands grip yukata sleeves, moaning into the heat and touch and attention. With the bit of alcohol from the treats, Natsume further forgets himself and manners, exhaling a moan, pulling on the one above him. The heavy presence above him is both frightening and exciting. Before Matoba pulls away, Natsume licks back and fleetingly catches the exorcist's taste, but then there is only humid salt. There is a heat on his face as well, but it's more composed. Natsume wonders if he should be embarrassed at his own willing vulnerability. He whines aloud, trying to decide.

“That must have felt good, right?” comes Matoba’s deep chuckle.

Natsume's eyes flutter, feels himself drool a little more from the voice, from the presence that chooses to remain above him. His heart is beating faster, feels it rattle his ribs and shuddering his breath. The noise that leaves him is supposed to be a verbal confirmation, but instead it’s a mix of a whine and moan. He breathes, bends his back to puff out his chest.

“P-Please.” Even Natsume doesn’t know why he stutters that out, but it felt right. And it must have done something to Matoba. He accepts the plea, leaning back down to kiss his lips.

The heat and moisture feels so different like this. The swimming in his head adds to the pleasure of the kisses, the stimulation of their tongues and mouths, stirring Natsume’s arousal. He moans again into Matoba’s mouth, feels hands scramble to reach beneath the yukata. Whining loudly, Natsume arches into the massages on his thighs, hands dragging down on the front panels of Matoba’s yukata.

A breathy, “All right, hold on,” is breathed into Natsume’s mouth. Reluctantly Matoba pulls back his hands so he can remove his own yukata. When reaching the obi, smaller hands touch his.

“W-Wait…” Natsume pants, face flushed. “J-Just this is fine…”

“Just this,” Matoba echoes, eyes gesturing to their half-naked forms, clothing intact by only the secured obi. He has no qualms about it, but having Natsume confirm his decision is more pleasing and reassuring to hear.

Looking away, obviously embarrassed at his own request, Natsume nods with a pout. “Y-Yes, please…”

Matoba smiles warmly at Natsume. Hands gently grasped in his, he assures, “All right,” rubbing a thumb across the top. Placing their hands back down on the futon, their fingers entwine. A kiss is pressed to the corner of Natsume’s mouth before the lips turn to find his.

**Author's Note:**

> Marked underage in case.


End file.
